


（带卡-R18）灵犀幻觉

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 旗木卡卡西出访雨之国期间经历的一个不可为人所知的雨中凌晨。预警：一发完的车，直到最后，带土的面具也没有掉下来。从卡卡西角度看是完全的强迫行为。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	（带卡-R18）灵犀幻觉

凌晨时分下着大雨，旗木卡卡西发现一座平房背后的水洼里泡了一具惨白发胀的尸体。  
雨之国访问期间路遇杀人抛尸现场，卡卡西本不该多事，但不巧他很怀疑这间平房里藏着不可为人所知的秘密……关乎纲手姬交给他的，调查雨之国与晓组织是否有关的极密任务，卡卡西犹豫片刻，还是朝那具尸体走去。  
离尸体尚有三步距离，卡卡西开始觉得那团白色物体像是湿透发胀的爆米花，和他从前见过的尸体都不太一样。就在他疑心这是一个陷阱的瞬间，那白色物体的肚腹部猛然炸开了，一些棕褐色的东西如同怪物的触须般狂乱地涌出来，猝不及防之下，卡卡西失手了，被捆了个结实。  
出乎意料，从那团白色物质之中长出来的竟和他的后辈大和用木遁催生出的枝条极其类似，同样也有着会吸食接触者的查克拉的特性。他脑内警铃大作，却无力阻止自己的查克拉涓涓细流般淌向攀附身上的藤条——他的四肢都被枝条钳制住，忍术和体术用不出来，而藤蔓尚不知饕足地缠上他的身躯，分出细枝往他的斗篷和衣服底下钻。伴随着贴肤蠕动带来的让人胃液翻涌的痒意，查克拉流失导致的脱力感越发明显地遍布全身。

带土来到时看见的，就是卡卡西难得狼狈的样子。他挣扎时使的劲传至木条上，只剩颤动微微。用以避雨的白色斗篷被一圈圈缠上来的枝条揉得满是皱褶，下摆委顿地垂及水洼之中，沾着泥污，像被困进狭小木笼里的白鸟放下的一丛凌乱尾羽。兜帽遮不住的雨水淌下来，濡湿了额发，又在卡卡西苍白的肌肤上留下道道水痕，最后渗进面罩里，闪着幽光的水珠就此消隐。带土望着水珠消失之处发呆，忽然注意到黑色面罩表面隐约可见遮覆着唇珠的起伏……那几不可见的起伏同样反射着幽光微微。  
他愣了愣，突然觉得口干舌燥。

带土和卡卡西素有嫌隙，主要是因为小时候旗木卡卡西喜欢对他恶作剧……回想起来，那般打打闹闹的少年时光已经是非常久远的过去了。带土知道卡卡西常在慰灵碑前驻足，但更清楚自己的所作所为一旦暴露，卡卡西定会觉得他死不足惜，还不如当初就丧生在落石之下呢。等决裂的时刻来临，就没有反过来对卡卡西恶作剧的余地了！所以，基于他的小心眼和一些别的想法，收到卡卡西借出访之名在雨隐村内暗中收集情报的报告后，带土便着手在重要场所外设置陷阱，只要能坑到卡卡西一回，他也就心满意足，以后也能作为敌人刀刃相向了。  
……这话讲给白绝听，大概能换来十分钟的哄笑。  
但他没想过自己真能坑到卡卡西……雨中传来压抑至极的喘息声，毫无疑问是来自白发忍者唇间。带土不敢再想，只知道玩笑开大了，他可能也没躲过去。

只能信赖面罩的遮蔽功能，卡卡西张着嘴，尽最大可能无声吐息。他不太受得住缠在他腿根处的木藤。它们大股大股绕过来，挤得他不得不双腿大开，缠上后也不安分地磨蹭着。粗糙的木质隔着布料擦过腿间囊袋，动作缓慢，因质地坚硬而无言传达着毫无反抗余地的强制感。卡卡西倒是不介意被磨蹭得起了反应，但面前这人一动不动地盯着他看，总归有些心里不舒服。  
这是谁？神秘兮兮的，整个人裹在黑色斗篷里，还戴着旋涡状的面具，只露出一只眼睛。雨之国国境内，不能期望巧遇立场一致的同伴，最好是当做敌人考虑，极有可能卡卡西的行踪已然暴露，这人就是被派来清除他的杀手。  
但是，会盯着任务目标发呆的杀手，业务能力真的不会受到质疑吗？  
藤条拘着卡卡西的双腕，高高吊起，直到同样被拘起的腰腹部为止，他的上半身顺应重力，倾向来者。继分开他的双腿后，藤条还要他屈起小腿，似乎很中意他的膝窝，四五根细枝挤进去，胡乱抽插起来。

“你这副样子真难看啊。”那男人终于开口了。  
他声音粗哑，质感和淅沥雨声相差甚远，卡卡西轻易就能从杂音中挑出他的声音，加以接收。难看吗？他歪了歪头。现在的姿势可能是与拷问体位有些相似，但如果对方是杀手，应该也不会太在意。  
“那还真是抱歉……不过，如你所见，这并非出自我的本意。”  
面具下的脸扬起。凌晨时分，光线微弱，单孔下的眼睛隐在阴影里，瞳色暗沉，像一洼渗透凉意的浑浊积水，盘旋其中的情绪和想法，卡卡西一丝也看不清。并非可以轻视的对手——他戒备起来。  
眼睛的主人凝视着他，片刻之后，那只眼睛微微一弯。他似乎是笑了。  
“哦，不喜欢吗？我以为这是你的个人趣味。”  
“……谁会喜欢呢？”卡卡西学着他的样子，弯了弯眼睛，皮笑肉不笑道，“你要是感兴趣，大可自己试试。”

藤条把卡卡西吊挂在高处，男人要仰着头才能和他对视。他的眼神有些吓人……偏执又贪婪，绞缠着卡卡西的视线不放。充斥着攫夺欲的注视下，卡卡西不由得屏息凝神，绷紧了神经，看他踩着水洼走近，直到停在自己身前。  
两人无言对望。  
……嗒的一声。像是舞池里踏错舞步，雨声的节奏被打乱片刻。卡卡西额前垂落的银白色刘海早湿得能绞出水来，男人站定后，一滴水珠正好砸在他的橘色面具上。水花溅落在孔洞旁——男人下意识眨眨眼。那吓人的浓重贪欲潮水般退去了，他歪过头，掩饰性的哑声咳了几下。  
“饶了我吧，我没有这种喜好呀。”他道，“我是来帮你的。你需要帮助吧？”  
意料之外的话语让卡卡西挑高了眉。  
“帮我？”  
男人点点头。颔首的样子相当可靠，卡卡西差点就信了。  
“该不会是因为我太过可疑而犹豫了吧？但是，能帮你的只有我。”  
……如此这般，有点霸道地宣告着。  
的确是迫切需要脱离行动受限、查克拉也在一刻不停地流失的糟糕情况，即使此人别有居心，也要施展手段，尽可能利用他的助力。想通了的卡卡西立刻道：“请帮帮我，感激不尽。”  
“……答应得真快啊。”  
男人嘟囔着，伸手握住一根延伸到卡卡西腰上的木藤，宽大袍袖下的手臂一用力，木藤应声而断。卡卡西试着挣了挣手腕，但贴着裸露在衣袖外的腕部上的枝条成股缠绕，异常坚韧，他的自救再一次以失败告终。  
他轻轻叹了口气。  
男人低着头，沉默地处理藤蔓，几乎就像真心替卡卡西着想，为了能尽快将他解救出来而行动着一样。木藤落在他手里，就脆弱得像曲奇饼，只剩下啪啪断裂的份。  
出于某种不甘心，卡卡西又试着挣扎几次，最后似乎是把这棵疯狂的植物给惹恼了……它蓦然吸走了很大一部分的查克拉。  
他闷哼一声，骤然袭来的脱力感让他眼前一花，差点失去意识。

身体变得虚软后，先前刻意忽略的快感重新浮上意识表面。贴着身子撩拨的细枝带起阵阵诡异的麻痒感，尤其是腋下作乱的几根细枝，竟用新生的柔软枝梢在皮肤上勾画着。他几乎要因为瘙痒感而发抖了，但又顾忌面前的陌生人，只得咬紧牙关，死死忍耐。  
而植物夺走了大份的查克拉，本已缓和的攻势又狂暴起来，粗壮的木条上分出嫩枝，竟然有开枝散叶的趋势。男人处理不及，已经解放一半的右腿又被裹回木质的茧里。  
“废物……别做多余的事。”他烦躁地压低声音。  
卡卡西轻声喘着，道：“抱歉……”  
“你知道该为什么而抱歉吗？”男人抬起头来，讥讽道，“我说过了我会帮你，而你不信任我，自作主张，让事情变得更麻烦。废物的行径。”  
“……”  
他放下双手。有那么一瞬间，卡卡西担心他要丢下自己离开了，但男人只是看着他，眼里的情绪阴晴不定。  
“这东西就快要失控了，”最终他哑着声音道，“也许应该先清理附在你身上的分枝，尽可能减少查克拉的供给。”  
“合理的判断、唔……”侧腰上也有枝条蜿蜒爬行，刚开始只是痒，但它纠缠久了，卡卡西也有些腰软。被放置不管的胯间可能已经硬得不能看了。  
就像是没看到他半眯起的眼睛，也听不出渗进声音里腻人的喘息，男人冷冷道：“要清理这些，最方便的做法是脱了你的衣服。”

宇智波带土恨不得自己谁也不是，也从没认识过眼前这个人。明显动情了的这个白发忍者是谁啊？肯定不是会吊着眼梢睨他，用冰凉的话音嘲讽他的那个旗木卡卡西吧？  
一开始卡卡西的气势凌厉得不容接近，尽管是浑身湿透的模样，但沾水的名刀依然是名刀，周身缭绕的依然是熟于战斗的险峻氛围，光是盯着那双毫无感情的黑眸，带土就会觉得心脏被扎透似的，凉意在胸口转瞬间扩散开来。他还是会下意识为刀锋上一抹冷光似的卡卡西而惊叹，但那刀光闪闪烁烁，现在被撩拨得丝绢一般，本来就不难看的家伙，露出浅浅溺于情欲的样子来，散发出的色欲感竟比掺和着丰沛水汽的雨隐村空气更让人难以呼吸。  
就这么满足于树藤的玩弄吗？  
任斗篷罩着，带土动手剥除卡卡西的衣服。过程中白发忍者未置一词，但他垂着头，渐渐急促的呼吸尽数洒在带土耳边，温热得像晴天午后的一阵熏风。  
“……太多了。”  
扔开忍者马甲，又把黑色的紧身底衫推到锁骨下方，暴露出的精瘦身躯上爬满了挂着嫩叶的幽绿细枝。这是木遁失控的前兆。可惜现在不能把卡卡西丢进神威空间去，不然只要他眨眨眼就能解决这种困境。带土扯掉白皙小腹上的枝条，露出的是隐现的肌线……大概是为了压抑快感而下意识用力的结果。随后就要清理胸口。但就在带土摘除卡卡西胸前的藤条时，察觉到危险的细枝猛然收紧，随即，一声湿热甜腻的呻吟几乎是朝带土耳根吐出般响起，卡卡西的上半身也挺动了一下。  
带土被惊得僵在原地。  
细碎短促的呻吟和喘息也如同落雨，纷纷击打他的耳廓和耳膜。是藤蔓收紧时刺激到了卡卡西的……乳头吗？但仅仅是被勒紧了乳头……便会产生这么大的反应吗？  
他加快动作，扯断几把藤条。卡卡西那薄薄的胸肌顶上贴着粗糙的纱布，底下的乳粒被挤在交缠的藤条之间，高高凸起。  
不甘心猎物被夺走的藤蔓再度收紧了，两颗乳粒被更用力地挤捏。卡卡西早就羞耻得闭紧了嘴，只容少许夹带情欲的低吟泄出唇间，但随着藤蔓使力，闷在他喉间的呻吟带上了脆弱的哭音。  
他感觉卡卡西扭开了头……湿热的喘息转为朝向雨幕。裹在纱布下的乳尖被挤压得扁扁的。单单只是枝条的话，也许还不算太刺激，但连同纹路粗糙的纱布被带动着，包裹住乳头摩擦的话……  
“不要、请……拜托……”  
措辞依旧不失礼数，但呼吸已经乱得不像样子。卡卡西往常那懒洋洋的语气和情欲感搅和以后，音节之间的连缀软软的糊成一团，格外有在性爱中失控的感觉，何况吐出的还是恳求似的发言。  
“……纱布，是怎么回事？”  
带土仰头问他。卡卡西微微睁开眼，却不看他，也不说话，只把视线投向茫茫大雨。依旧有凌乱的呻吟，被稍微掐高的音调里带着难耐的欢愉。  
性事中的卡卡西，带土从未见过，但音调他是熟悉的……变声期之前的卡卡西在和他拌嘴时，用的就是这样的音调。  
本就危如累卵的理智被击得稀烂。抱着愤恨和醋意，他撕扯着那些肆意妄为的藤条——一切结束后，他必须点一把火，把这些胆敢撩拨卡卡西的东西全烧成灰——直到胸口大片大片地暴露出来。不受日晒而得以保持白皙的胸前横向布满了绯红的勒痕。两块纱布被硬而挺立的乳头顶起，松松挂在身前。  
喉咙里如有火烧，带土伸手拂上保留着被粗暴对待的痕迹的胸口，隔着皮质手套，拇指指腹狠狠搓过纱布表面的微凸。他听见卡卡西颤抖着深深吸气，才冒头的甜腻闷哼被掐断又憋回去。  
将之视为反抗，带土继续拨弄着那两颗因快感而充血的乳尖，揉捏着，或是按着乳头根部令它们倒伏在胸前再往上推去。一切都隔着纱布进行，最后不知是因为太痛还是太爽，卡卡西终于叫出声来。  
那声音也湿淋淋的，听得出舌尖搅动唾液的黏腻。血液全涌向下身，带土一边用指腹按着两颗乳头，打着转玩弄它们，一边用像是被烧哑了一样的嗓音，重复着方才被无视的问题：“纱布是怎么回事？”  
“真……真是够了……放开我、嗯……”  
带土哼笑一声：“不放。真的够了？够了的话，为什么要挺着胸口，把这两颗东西往我手里送？”  
卡卡西垂眼看他，以极轻的声音说道：“人渣。”  
“……没错，我是趁人之危的人渣。”这句话出口，像是道德的栅栏被推翻了似的，带土感到一阵轻松，他又低笑几声，才继续嘶哑说道，“而你是没有自保之力的废物。没什么不可以的吧？我要操你。”  
掷下狂言，他极具兴趣地注视着卡卡西的脸。惊讶、厌恶和狠厉交替闪过，每种情绪都看得他浑身舒爽，背脊发麻。  
现在他戴着面具，不是卡卡西认识的那个宇智波带土，而这个过分情色的卡卡西也和他记忆中的形象完全不符，所以并不是真正的旗木卡卡西。没什么不可以的。他想满足这个人，也要自己鼓噪的欲望得到满足。说到底是卡卡西不好，他本来已经忍下来了……  
“我要开始了。”说出这句话时，他感觉自己胯间硬得发疼。  
复杂的情绪如风暴般变幻过一轮后，认命了似的，白发的忍者嗤了一声。  
他眼带讥嘲，睨着带土，凉凉说道：“既然你已经替我决定好了，那还等什么？……操啊。”  
——黑湖般的眼睛将带土对他的渴求倒映得一清二楚。仿佛已经取胜，白发的忍者炫耀地弯了弯眼睛，主动挺起胸口。被雨水沾湿的纱布晃悠片刻，落在带土脚边，已然肿胀的乳头顶上他的手心，充满劝诱意味地打着圈。  
带土：“……”  
要不是戴了面具，他一定要让自己的齿痕遍布这具瓷白的身体。无法亲吻和啃咬的焦躁蚂蚁般啮食着他的心。但是还好不能亲吻——卡卡西把他当做即将强暴自己的人渣，人渣不该柔情蜜意地亲吻施暴对象，那太奇怪了。  
肿大的乳头被推进带土指缝间，隔着手套也是软软的，温热得快要融化。带土并起手指，黑色皮质之间露出艳红的乳尖，他慢慢挤弄，一点点加大力气，夹着乳粒将它从胸肉上拉起。  
“啊……嗯……”  
“漂亮的颜色，也许可以玩得更狠些。为什么要用纱布遮着它们？害怕它们磨蹭着衣服，让你在任务期间硬起来吗？”随着他低哑的描述，卡卡西微微扭动着身体，似乎不想再让饱受折磨的乳头再遭蹂躏而决定退开，“说啊……你这两颗小东西这么敏感，平时自己会玩吗？会边玩它们边射出来吗？”  
“我、唔，我没试过。”  
“要是我没戴面具，现在就要把它含进嘴里，”带土松手，任又肿了一圈的乳头弹回胸肉上，卡卡西低喘一声，“我会仔仔细细地舔它，你知道舌头表面是比较粗糙的……啊，但是和纱布相比的话，肯定是不如的。该不会没法满足你吧？我只好咬着你的乳晕，狠狠吸上一遍，我要它通红肿胀，捏起来的手感肯定会更好。”  
“你真是……”  
卡卡西的声音听着像是动摇了。  
细微的满足感悄然升起，盖过了说出直白荤话的羞赧。想要寻求认同的隐秘想法促使带土抬头确认卡卡西的表情。  
那无精打采的眼睛似是享受地眯着。  
他悬在半空中的心正要往下放，卡卡西轻声道：“光是听着我都有些受不了了……说不定我真能被你吸着乳头吸得射出来。你想看看吗？……摘了面具吧。”  
“……面具？”  
白发忍者懒懒地笑起来：“不愿意吗？我还挺期待你用那张说个不停的嘴干点实事的。”  
他掀了掀眼皮。这下带土终于注意到，卡卡西眼底其实全无感情。他又一次从某种幻觉中清醒过来。  
这场性事并非你情我愿，在卡卡西眼里，他只是一个恶心又讨嫌的人渣而已。人渣不能在意施暴对象的感受，例如对方有没有得到满足或是会不会觉得痛苦……否则就太像是在做爱了。  
“你为什么害怕让我看到你的脸？”卡卡西又问道。  
“……谁怕啊。”带土抬起手，顺着他清晰流畅的下颌线条，一路轻抚而下，最终食指一挑，隔着面罩按住卡卡西的嘴唇，“我不想让你看，是因为……”  
那上面有着伤疤，那是卡卡西当做已逝之人日日祭拜的脸，面具一摘他就会变回无法对卡卡西施暴的宇智波带土……他将死而复生，无法反抗卡卡西而被带回木叶，从此就要一半满足一半失落的，在这个地狱般的世界里，啜饮着微甜的幻觉活下去了。  
“因为你是我认识的人吗？”  
“当然不是。”带土矢口否认，大致清理了缠在卡卡西腿上的藤蔓后，他扯下忍者长裤，任其松垮垮地挂在曲起的膝弯上，“被陌生人强迫着做这种事，很痛苦的吧，所以你随便把我当成谁都行。不摘掉面具，你的幻想就不会被打破了。喜欢的人，你总有一两个吧？”  
“……”卡卡西道，“一个也就罢了……两个是怎么回事？”  
“谁知道你啊，我对你喜欢谁半点兴趣也没有。”带土低着头，不敢看卡卡西的脸，生怕见到他因想起喜欢的人而情不自禁露出欣喜的神情。  
“等下我可以喊他的名字吗？”  
“……随便你。”  
“你这样一点也不像强奸犯。没有坏人会在施暴时体贴被施暴者的感受的。”  
“要你管！”  
带土扒掉他的底裤，一把握住挺立的浅色性器，掌心立刻湿黏一片。还想说什么的卡卡西受此刺激，话音噎在喉间，化作一声难堪的咕噜闷响。  
“废物就不要多嘴了。怎么流了这么多水？是因为被玩弄了胸部，还是因为藤蔓伺候得相当舒服？”  
固定右腿的粗壮木藤被掰断丢开后，那条长腿只能无力垂着，挂不住的裤腿落到脚踝，泡在水洼里湿了一片。被悬吊着没有反抗之力的卡卡西像只任人摆布的人偶，带土搂着他的腰，将沾到手上的前液送到后穴。套着黑色皮质材料的长指分开白软的臀肉，合拢的穴口被揉开后，乖乖接受了湿淋淋的指节，就着雨水和体液，他屈指抽插起来。  
忍耐着不适感，卡卡西仰着脖颈，深深吸气。穴肉也如排斥般收紧，却无法将侵入者推出去，反而承受了更多戳弄，在性快感的攻势下变得绵软。卡卡西勃起的性器顶在带土身前，他故意贴近卡卡西，压迫着那根敏感的肉物，将它夹在自己的斗篷和卡卡西的小腹之间推挤。  
卡卡西的呻吟再次如同落雨般断续响起，充盈着快感的慵懒尾音以奇异的节奏拉长，带土脑袋一热，匆匆解下自己的裤子，把硬立的性器掏出来。深红的龟头从斗篷下摆之间探出。他调整角度，顶了顶腰，卡卡西像是喘不过气来一般抽噎一声——那灼烫的龟头擦着他囊袋下的嫩肉，狠狠干在他的会阴处。  
后穴里进进出出的手指，总带着不容违抗的气势撑开试图合上的穴肉，对情事尚且生涩的黏膜分泌出用以润滑的肠液，使得长指在湿热甬道内进出间带起细密的咕啾水声。带土有一下没一下地戳刺着卡卡西的会阴。被解放的右腿会在他顶腰后抽搐般往内侧并起，明显是在性事中得趣的反应，带土便趁势拨转方向，泌着粘液的龟头带着湿滑水迹，操进大腿内侧的软肉去。

实话说他并没有得到多么刺激的感受，只有性器上和卡卡西肌肤相贴的部分才能感受到温暖，或是在亵玩会阴时囊袋顺着柱身往根部蹭去，他也能因此爽得喉咙发干。最有趣的还是卡卡西的反应。两腿之间的敏感处被顶弄时弹动颤抖的身躯，吐出一股股粘液的湿滑肠道，还有大雨中缓缓扩散开来的动情的腥膻味……这些才是真正让他理智全无，性器因充血而阵阵跳动的原因。  
带土仰起头，蹭了蹭卡卡西的下颌。对此白发忍者没有做出任何反应，只是发出沉溺于情欲之中的沙哑喘息——似乎在连续操干会阴的过程中，他已经被直冲大脑的性兴奋搅得失了神。  
带土一直很在意的事情，终于有了找出谜底的机会。  
真的，要是能不戴面具和卡卡西交欢该有多好，他就可以用牙齿咬住那黑色的面罩，把常年遮着卡卡西下半张脸的东西拉下来。怀着遗憾，他抽出因为搅动肠液而比放进后穴前更湿的手指，面罩被扯下，呻吟声陡然间不再模糊含混，黑色料子和湿润双唇之间拉出一根银色细丝。  
——白发忍者的口水流个不停，下颌早被自己的唾液浸湿了。唇边一颗小痣扎眼又煽情。  
意料之外的冲击。  
带土当然从未怀疑过藏在面罩下的半张脸会是与那眼睛鼻子相衬的端正秀丽，他只是没想到……卡卡西被干得视线飘忽，嘴边乱糟糟的全是口水的样子，会这么……几乎有些放荡。  
光是看着这张脸，他就快要射出来了。  
“……色情狂。”直接把手指放进张开的唇间，夹住软舌，带土恨恨粗喘着，再次挺腰。随着他的动作，卡卡西的性器撞在小腹上。合不上嘴的忍者被无可奈何地逼出淫乱的叫声，口水顺着在口腔里翻搅的两指往下淌，蜿蜒在皮质表面，分外显眼。

钝软的龟头操在囊袋后的嫩肉上，每一下都让卡卡西浑身过电般激烈一颤，诡异的尿意一下下击打着神经。男人的顶弄全无规律，令他在失控崩溃的边缘提心吊胆。性器失禁般不断淌着粘液，有那么几次他以为自己已经无法自制地尿出来了。  
男人对他做出强暴宣言时，卡卡西真心想过要如何追杀他……但方才还那么强势的人突然话锋一转，说你可以随便把我当成你想要的谁，又有点只求赖着不走的可怜感觉，让人哭笑不得。  
虽然作为被施暴的一方，产生这种想法是很奇怪的事，但卡卡西顿时就觉得他不再那么让人厌恶了。反正男人的贞操不值几个钱，喜欢的人也早就死了……这么想着，他的左眼抽痛了一下，宛如刚被刺瞎时一般鲜明的痛楚。  
能怎么办呢？就当是报答他解救自己的恩情……可另一个救了自己的命的家伙还什么都没能得到，就孤零零地被埋在落石底下，尸体都找不到。卡卡西觉得他好亏啊，虽然就算想给他什么，那家伙也不会要的吧。  
会阴被顶得酸酸涨涨的，极不舒服，可被那滚烫圆物顶上的瞬间，快感的确会实实在在地炸开。没几下他就被干得腿根抽搐，晕乎乎地失去意识，于是毫无防备的被对方的手指塞了一嘴，指尖搔着上颚，痒得他呜呜叫出声来。后穴被开拓过了，始终微张着，此时肠肉一抽一抽地缩紧，甬道里湿淋淋的水液往外排出，淌到腿间，一片冰凉。  
他模糊感觉自己身上坚实如木枷般的束缚被解除了，只剩温暖有力的胳膊还环在他的腰上，待他像颗树梢熟透的果实一般掉落时，正好被对方接入怀里。抬举太久的手臂麻得无法动弹。卡卡西勉强从高潮边缘缓过神来，眼前雾蒙蒙的。

他被压在平房灰扑扑的外墙上，狭窄屋檐挡去一些雨水。男人的兜帽落下，露出短而刺的黑发，水滴串珠般掉进他发间。  
那橘色面具突然凑过来，在他嘴唇上撞了一下。触感湿凉而坚硬。  
卡卡西莫名地眨眨眼——随即他发现自己的面罩早被扒掉了。怒火一下子烧起来，盖过了情欲的混沌：“我的面罩——”  
“沾满了你的口水，湿得不像样子。”嘴上说着面罩，男人却扶着自己的性器，用龟头暗示性地碾着穴口的褶皱，“有这么爽吗？我操进去会不会让你流更多口水？”  
“……”  
“我迫不及待想看你高潮的表情了。”男人嘶哑的声音像是咬住他的耳朵一样，令他耳根阵阵酥麻。  
巨大的肉物挤进后穴，因为实在太粗，入口的黏膜被绷得紧紧的。带土扶着他的左腿，勾在自己肩上，手臂绕过卡卡西的腿弯，抚上他胸前微肿的红点。揉捏一阵后，卡卡西喘着气，因为被异物入侵而绷紧的腰放松下来。臀肉之间的入口含着那根粗大灼热的性器，每捏一次乳头，肠肉便似有所感地吮吸那根肉物。  
“你的乳头真的很敏感，明明是男人吧……”带土转而抠着乳粒顶端，旋即性器便被穴肉激烈地绞住，“你的下面在吸我呢，色情狂忍者。”  
卡卡西哼笑起来，沙着声音嘲讽道：“对我做了这么过分的事，你才是色情狂吧？你分明很高兴看我这样。”  
带土的性器终于尽根没入，几乎顶得卡卡西小腹微凸。带土按着他的肚腹，仰起头，用亲昵得腻人的语调绵绵道：“你说得对，我喜欢看你这样，是我让你变成这样的。我才是那个坏人。”  
与绵软嘶哑得像是撒娇的话音不同，他操干得格外凶蛮，退出一半又直直闯入最深处，顶得卡卡西啊的一声叫出来，眼角顿时涌出薄泪。带土不碰他下面，只是把他的后穴操出啪啪水声，又粗暴地对待胸前两颗肿大的乳头，卡卡西背贴着墙，像置身浪尖一般，身不由己地颠动，龟头边缘偶尔刮过肉壁上让他浑身酸软的凸起，他便无法自控地叫出带喘的哭音。  
很快带土也发现了让卡卡西最为失神的一点，于是专心往那处猛干。卡卡西猛然绷直了脊背，大脑一片空白，张着嘴却叫不出声来，软舌浅浅探出唇间，唾液坠着银丝，很快又将下唇润湿得水亮。带土的指尖绕着乳头根部打转，将它拨得七歪八倒。后穴又一阵抽搐着泌出大量水液后，卡卡西颤抖着被操射了。白浊的精液糊在早就沾满了前液的小腹上，还有些溅在被玩得发红的胸肉和乳尖上，无力射出的那些则汩汩冒出，顺着浅色的柱身一路往下淌，银白的耻毛一绺绺的，乱糟糟地沾着精水。  
带土还想再干一会儿，但高热紧缠的后穴爽得他头皮发炸，他蛮不讲理地操开抽搐中的嫩肉，就着卡卡西几乎崩溃的呻吟，碾着穴道深处，将浓稠的精液射了出来。

“那个……我射得太深了，可能……”  
卡卡西无力道：“闭嘴。”  
于是带土噤了声。  
白斗篷铺在地上，勉为其难造出一片能够用以休憩的空间。卡卡西软着身子坐在上面，身上披着带土的斗篷，背靠着灰墙，眼皮耷拉着，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。  
带土忍不住又道：“要不，我送你回住处……？”  
“也不需要。”卡卡西抬手指着一旁委顿的木藤和白色的人形物体，“告诉我那是什么。”  
“诶，那个还蛮机密的……”眼看着卡卡西脸上露出冷色，带土识趣地改口道，“不过我当然会告诉你。你不要告诉别人哦。”  
卡卡西温和答道：“看我心情。”  
带土蹲下身，手肘撑在膝盖上，托着腮答道：“一个实验项目，用某种尸体培育可以延时启动的木遁忍术。”  
“什么尸体？”  
“雨之国有很多没用的尸体……”  
“我不知道有什么人可以白成这样。”卡卡西用脚尖踢了踢那东西。  
带土嗫嚅道：“你其实也……诶，好，我知道了，不说这个了。”  
“你在雨之国的地位应该不低。这事捅出去会变成外交事故吧……”白发忍者疲惫地叹了口气，扶了扶有些滑脱的护额，“我就当是被狗咬了一口。”  
带土配合地汪汪叫起来。  
其实这件事说出去，双方都不占理。卡卡西凌晨出现在此地，雨之国可以咬定他不怀好意，而卡卡西也不可能因为自己受辱而要求木叶对雨隐村宣战。私下了结是最好的选择。  
卡卡西只是想不通，为什么前来处理触发陷阱的自己的雨之国人员，会一时脑热，和他搞在一起。他有气无力地掀着眼皮，问：“我们这算什么？”  
“……反正不算做爱，对吧？”  
在带土的理解中，“做爱”指的是相爱的两人上床开荤。卡卡西不爱他——当然不爱，毋庸置疑。他也不爱卡卡西——毕竟他伤害了卡卡西，看那张白如金纸的脸就知道了，喜欢一个人就不可能舍得他受伤，带土想来想去，觉得自己想和他来一炮的欲望最终压倒了不愿意卡卡西难过的心情，显然重视自己胜于重视卡卡西，所以谈不上爱。  
卡卡西了然地点头，承认道：“那就不算。”  
“……你谁的名字也没喊。”双手托腮的动作配上椭圆的面具，意外的有种无辜的可爱感，仿佛诚心求问，带土道，“你现在没有喜欢的人吗？”  
“……”卡卡西道，“没有。”  
“啊！”话音刚落，带土便意识到自己太兴奋了，他忙干咳几声，故作平静道，“没有吗？真让人意外。”  
卡卡西盯着他看了一阵，扯着唇角飞快一笑。那颗小小的痣随之一动。  
“骗你的。有。”  
他说得很认真，也很慎重。带土一听便知道他已经有了分外珍重的心上人，心情如山体滑坡一样迅速低落下去。  
“难过什么？要是真的没有，你打算怎么办？”  
这悠闲的问话戳中带土的死穴了。的确，他什么也不会做，最多……最多就是高兴过以后，建议他赶紧找个喜欢的人。  
卡卡西无聊地问道：“我说，我的面罩已经被你摘了，你的面具也该摘下来了吧。”  
“诶，这可不行。”  
“藏头露尾。”  
带土听了，单手掩住自己的面具。指缝间露出的眼睛透着几分自厌和古怪的温柔。  
“不要探究比较好。这是为了你着想……为了你的幻觉不会被打破。”  
说着他站起身来。卡卡西不得不仰视他，这才发现天边已经微微亮了。

最终也没能得知那个男人的长相。他遮遮掩掩的态度让卡卡西非常在意那张脸，可惜对方护得很好，卡卡西找不到能够出手的破绽。  
卡卡西休息好以后便被他赶走——据说是为了清理现场。迫不得已穿回了湿透的衣服，对方千叮咛万叮嘱一定要他好好洗澡免得感冒，怪异得卡卡西差点当场笑出来。  
这份冒着傻气的体贴让他想起很久以前被队友在雨里逮住的经历。父亲逝世后他郁郁度日，有一次回家路上突降骤雨，他没带伞，也懒得找地方躲雨，无动于衷地继续走。那家伙也没带伞，见到雨中的卡卡西便在路边团子店门口急得跳脚，最后冲出来把他拉到屋檐下，脱了自己滴着水的外套，不由分说，非要往卡卡西身上裹。  
走远了他才敢回忆小小的带土。冰凉的衣服披在身上，像一个来自死灵的拥抱。许多故事中，回头都是招来惩罚的行为。为了正被珍重之人所拥抱着的幻觉不被打破，离开的路上，卡卡西一次也没有回头。

-fin-


End file.
